Su Sonrisa
by Luciel-San
Summary: Su sonrisa era... Diferente. Simplemente no había explicación para ello. [NaLu Week, Día 6: Refulgencia]


**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hor Mashima, la historia es mía._

**Summary: **_Su sonrisa era... Diferente. Simplemente había explicación para ello. [NaLu Week, Día 6: Refulgencia] Drabble dedicado a mi querida **Bunny-San**; **Okima** :3_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Su Sonrisa<span>_**

En el momento que la vio, pudo sentir como su corazón se detenía al instante.

Apenas habían llegado al gremio hace varios minutos, y ahora la rubia había aparecido de la nada frente a él.

Se abalanzó prácticamente sobre él con su mano derecha en alto, donde ahora se podía apreciar el símbolo de Fairy Tail de color rosa en su muñeca. Hubiera sido normal para él verla feliz por algo tan simple como eso si no fuera por... Su sonrisa.

Por supuesto, él había visto sonreír a muchas chicas en su vida, pero nadie –nadie– se podía comparar con su sonrisa. Tal vez haya sido la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban con emoción cada vez que parpadeaba o incluso el hecho de que su marca era rosa como su cabello, pero definitivamente aquella sonrisa tenía algo especial, incluso parecía un ángel con aquel rayo de luz a su alrededor. Es como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos en aquel mundo.

Espera...

¿Acaso eso era una luz detrás de ella?

Ya se estaba volviendo loco.

—¡Mira Natsu! ¡Conseguí la marca de Fairy Tail!

Ahora estaba escuchando un coro de ángeles... Genial, las drogas que jamás tomó le estaban haciendo efecto. Ya la había oído hablar y nada como esto había pasado, ¿Qué podría ser?

Tal vez era su sonrisa que lo estaba volviendo así.

Fue en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron, que se dio cuenta que aun no le había dicho nada y que definitivamente tendría que decir algo.

Vamos, solo tenía que decirle '_que bien'_ o algo por el estilo.

¿No podría ser tan difícil, verdad?

Si no fuera por el nerviosismo que lo atacaba.

—Si, bien por ti Luigi.

Buen comienzo Natsu, _buen comienzo._

Ya solo le faltaba decirle _gorda_.

... Y algo le decía que alguna vez se lo diría.

_Demonios_.

La sonrisa desaparecio de la cara de la rubia, cambiando rápidamente a una de enojo.

—¡Es Lucy! ¡Lu-cy!—gritó mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

El golpe no le dolió mucho, pero se tuvo que tapar ambos oídos cuando la escuchó gritar. ¿Es que no sabia que sus oídos eran sensibles?

Definitivamente le gustaba más su sonrisa.

Y que rápido cambió de humor ¿Que no se lo podía tomar con un poco mas de calma? Un poco más alto y de seguro lo dejaba sordo.

Abrió los ojos en un instante solo para verla mirándolo con un puchero. Sonrió divertido ante su cara. Definitivamente haría todo tipo de cosas solo para verla así otra vez.

Pero dejemos eso para otra ocasión. Él quería ver _su_ sonrisa otra vez.

Vamos Natsu, piensa en algo inteligente.

¿Pero que le podría decir?

Con la verdad basta ¿No?

Tenía que al menos darle una oportunidad.

—¿Sabes?—dijo llamando un poco la atención de la rubia—Tienes una linda sonrisa.

Lucy lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos solo para que luego comenzará a sonrojarse furiosamente. Si, claro, muchos chicos y otras personas ya le habían dicho eso pero... Este era un caso algo diferente. Porque en serio ¿Quién le diría un cumplido semi-romántico a alguien que recién conoció?

Y créanle que no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que el chico estuviera básicamente semi desnudo enseñando su cuerpo bien formado a todo el mundo.

Esos abdominales enamoran a cualquiera.

Aunque ese no era el caso.

Así que Lucy hizo lo que toda una dama haría en su situación.

Gritar y salir corriendo.

Natsu la miró con curiosidad mientras salía del gremio.

Esa chica si que era rara... Y eso le gusta.

De pronto un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de él. Tenía que saber más sobre ella. Quien exactamente es, y lo haría lo más rápido posible.

Esa misma noche aparecería en su casa para invitarla a una misión.

Tenía que conocer más a esa chica, incluso si eso significaba actuar como un idiota frente a ella.

Seria un pequeño sacrificio, pero haría lo que fuera por conocerla.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado ^^<strong>

**Pues llegue tarde y DDR tendrá que ser actualizado mañana xd así que les dejo con Refulgencia del NaLu Week ^^ y casi termino la 2da parte de 'Solo un beso'!**

**Recuerden! Esto es un Drabble basado en el episodio 2 donde Lucy le enseña a Natsu su marca de FT (En mi versión nalunatica xD)**

**Nos Leemos! Luciel-San~**


End file.
